bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Third Umbilical Cord
One Third of Umbilical Cord (Third Umbilical Cord) is a consumable item in Bloodborne. Description Abandoned Old Workshop Altar: Description before day 1 patch: Iosefka: Arianna's infant: Mergo's Wet Nurse: Availability *Found in the Abandoned Old Workshop in the Cathedral Ward. *Dropped by Iosefka if killed after the Blood Moon rises. Must use backdoor entrance from Forbidden Woods. *Dropped by Arianna's child (if you sent her to Oedon Chapel), after defeating Micolash, Host of the Nightmare. *Dropped by Mergo's Wet Nurse. Use *Grants the player +3 Insight. *Consuming three (3) One Third of Umbilical Cords, before fighting Gehrman, the First Hunter in the Hunter's Dream, will unlock a new ending. Strategy Since there are a total of 4 Umbilical Cords, yet only 3 are needed to unlock the secret boss fight, the best course of action to ensure a maximum reward of unique items is to do as followed: #First, find Arianna, and send her to Cathedral Ward. #Go to Old Yharnam and slay the Blood-starved Beast. #Find the Umbilical Cord in the Abandoned Old Workshop. #Find Adella, send her to the Cathedral Ward to get her gesture, and kill her there to get the Oedon Writhe rune. #Send the Afflicted Beggar to Iosefka (this ensures the player gets his rune without having to go through his fight). #Before the Blood Moon rises, kill Iosefka for her Oedon Writhe rune. #Progress through the game, and as soon as Micolash is dead, kill Arianna's infant to get the other Umbilical Cord. #Slay Mergo's Wet Nurse to get the final Umbilical Cord. Notes *There are a total of 4 Thirds of Umbilical Cords, but only 3 are needed for the ending. *Out of all items that grant Insight, this one grants the most. *As long as the player consumes the 3 Thirds of Umbilical Cords before winning the fight against Gehrman, they will still unlock the fight against the Moon Presence. Trivia *The umbilical cord is completely covered with eyes. *Scientifically, the umbilicial cords are made of pluripotent extraembryonic stem cells. These stem cells are acquired after birth, they are not immortal but have a high level of cell division, and are pluripotent. Pluripotent stem cells are the descendants of totipotent cells and can differentiate into nearly all cells. **Perhaps the lack of stem cells from Great Ones Umbilical Cords led to the failed attempt to ascend of Rom and the School of Mensis, most notably the "stillbirth of their brains", or total lack of mind. **Some stem cells form tumors after transplantation, which may become cancerous. Pluripotency is linked to tumor formation, especially in embryonic stem cells, fetal proper stem cells, and induced pluripotent stem cells. Fetal proper stem cells form tumors despite multipotency. ***The Brain of Mensis was retrieved from the nightmare and terribly rotten, perhaps because of cancerous tumor formation during ascension. Videos One Third of Umbilical Cord Location in the Abandoned Old Workshop. One Third of Umbilical Cord from Arianna after defeating Micolash, Host of the Nightmare. ru:Одна треть пуповины Category:Resource Items Category:Insight Items Category:Lore